The Man That Shot Me
by TheFriendlyStranger
Summary: What if Nick had actually shot Clementine during their first encounter? Now, with Clem attempting to recover from her dog bite and a bullet wound, she realizes that with Christa nowhere to be seen, she has to put her trust in the group that found her, including the man that shot her. *Slight AU, may extend certain bits seen in the game*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well,since I'm a sucker for making dire situations even worse...

This is my first go at a Walking Dead Game fic. I kind of had this idea kicking around and thought that I would give it a shot. I've been wanting to write something about Nick, seeing as he didn't get much character development and wanted to use Clementine to help gain that. This first chapter is a little weak and kind of short, I think, but the next will hopefully be better. I might draw certain plot points out longer than they were in the game, might even drift from the plot of the game all together, I haven't quite decided yet, but this will probably end up an AU of the second season.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Man That Shot Me<strong>

**...**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>It was very difficult, waking up from what could have been classified as a fever dream.<p>

Clementine wasn't sure how long she had been out, dreaming about freezing cold rivers and dogs with huge jaws that had rows upon rows of teeth. She could have been passed out for hours, maybe minutes, but all that she was aware of was that the surface she was laying on was very hard, her arm was still burning and felt..._wet._ Was...Was she still bleeding?

She had been found, though. Clementine could remember trying to run from a walker that had eventually overpowered her, but was rescued by an older man, Pete, and another man, Luke. Yes, Luke had dropped her, Clementine's shoulder still aching slightly from being dropped like she had. Though, she couldn't really be too angry about that, they thought that she had been bitten by a walker and not a dog. Still, it was confusing and more than just a little bit concerning that she still hadn't been patched up.

There was a low ringing in her ears as she attempted to open her eyes, struggling to do so. She could see that there were people standing above her, her attention being drawn to a man with a ball cap on his head, thick black hair sticking out around the back of his neck. He was talking with the man known as Pete, rifle in his hands. There was also a pregnant woman, who's voice was the first to reach her ears, as muffled as it was. Slowly, she started to piece together what they were talking about.

"Now, hold on, Rebecca," what sounded like Pete said, Clementine's eyes rolling as she tried to look at each person as they talked, a sense of urgency starting to build up.

"We got this, don't worry," the man with the rifle said before the pregnant woman, 'Rebecca', responded.

"Like hell you do," she snapped, "Did anyone even think to ask where she came from? For all we know, she could be working with Carver!"

_Working with who? _Clementine thought, blinking as she continued to look up at the group, moving her arms gingerly to try and sit herself up.

"She already told us that her and her friend got attacked. Then she was bitten by a dog," Pete responded, his voice now pretty clear in Clementine's ears, along with the others.

"What? And you just believed her? You should have put her out of her misery right there," Rebecca said, her voice harsh as Clementine started to sit up, trying to piece together what she wanted to say. "Dog bite my ass."

Whoever Carver was, it didn't matter at the moment. She needed to get this dog bite looked after, it was deep and needed to be stitched and bandaged from what she could tell.

"I need a-" Clementine started, pushing herself up a little more to try and stand, but suddenly found herself back on the ground.

A gunshot rang in her ears, a very sharp pain in her abdomen that caused her to cry out. She...She had been shot! Someone shot her! She could see the group of people jump at the sound, Pete rushing towards her as she felt his hands pressing against her stomach. Clementine grit her teeth against the white hot pain that caused, Pete yelling something at the man with the rifle, who looked like he attempted to respond defensively, but looked rather shocked with himself, too.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the fuck!?" a new voice yelled out, Luke appearing in her vision again as Clementine tried to focus on something other than the pain that she was in at the moment. The dog bite was bad, it was really bad, but _this?_

"You fuckin' shot her!?"

"I-I didn't mean to, alright?" the other man responded, Luke grabbing the rifle from him, "You guys were tellin' me to fuckin' shoot her and..."

Clementine was losing focus again, she was in too much pain. She...she wanted to sleep now. Her mind was blanking out, blackness eating away at the sides of her vision once again as she could see Pete's face looking down at her. He was saying something, Clementine really trying to focus on what he was saying.

"You have to stay with me, Clementine."

"_Carlos!_"

Her eyes drifted shut, Clementine's head lulling back against the ground.

"_Clementine!_ Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Alright, here is the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it as much as the first. I'm still surprised how much feedback this story has gotten for just that little beginning there. There's a lot of Luke in this chapter, but I do plan on Clem and Nick getting some interaction in really soon.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Man That Shot Me<strong>

**...**

**Chapter Two**

"We could be wasting medical supplies on a walker!" Rebecca exclaimed as Luke brushed past her with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"If we don't get this bullet out, it won't matter if she was bitten by a dog or a walker. I don't want to stand around while we let a kid bleed out, especially when we just made her situation a hell of a lot worse," Luke explained as he walked back inside the cabin, where Carlos was talking with his daughter, Sarah, at the base of the stairs.

Sarah's eyes widened when she noticed Luke with Clementine in his arms, though Carlos rose up fully in front of her, blocking her view.

"Place her on the table in the kitchen," Carlos said, Luke nodding his head as he carried her into the kitchen. Rebecca walked into the cabin shortly after, talking with her husband, Alvin, in a harsh voice. Pete and Nick were still outside, the last Luke had seen of them, they were both pretty pissed off at each other.

It was risky, letting this kid inside the cabin when they were unsure if she was telling the truth about the bite or not, but with Nick having shot her, Luke wasn't okay with letting the kid die in front of them. Not with the chance that she could have been telling the truth, and then...they would have murdered her.

No.

No, he didn't believe that Nick just shot a kid for no reason, it was a tense situation and he probably acted without thinking.

_Goddamn it, Nick._

Luke placed Clementine down on the table in the kitchen, the girl not having moved or made a sound since she had passed out again. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not, but if she was still alive, then she would probably end up waking once they started to remove the bullet. If it could even be removed.

He glanced up as Carlos walked into the kitchen, medical supplies in his arms, along with a few cloths.

"What are we going to do about that arm of hers?" Luke asked, "I imagine it ain't doing her any good."

"Let me look at the bullet wound," Carlos said, Luke stepping aside as he approached. Carlos gently lifted up the bottom of her shirt, gently examining the wound after wiping away some of the blood.

"She's lucky," he continued after a few moments, "it looks like she was hit mostly in her side, away from anything major. If I can work quickly and remove the bullet, I can stitch her arm up afterwords."

"Good, good," Luke said, nodding as he ran a hand through his hair. Carlos started to grab what tools he needed, looking up at him.

"Without painkillers, the pain will most likely wake her up. She will need to be as still as possible, so I will need you to hold her down."

"Alright, I can do that," Luke said, stepping close to Clementine and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You still haven't explained to me what we plan on doing if she is lying about the bite on her arm," Carlos said, looking at him with a serious and stern expression.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"She's a danger to the group," Carlos stated, his voice stern.

"You don't think I know that, Carlos?" Luke snapped, "Look, we can lock her up in my room once this is done. I can stay up tonight to check on her, to see if she turns. Though, it won't matter if we stand here and argue about it."

"If that is what you want to do," Carlos replied, sounding like he disagreed with what Luke was offering, though he started to get to work on removing the bullet from Clementine. Luke didn't say anything else, coming to terms that he and Pete may be the only people currently who agreed with letting the kid stay for a while.

Though, he was brought back to the situation at hand once Carlos started to dig around for the bullet, Clementine starting to stir shortly after. She let out a low whine that started to build into a yell as her eyes opened, Luke pushing down to keep her from sitting up.

"Hey, look at me, kid," Luke said, holding Clementine down as her gaze turned to look up at him, "Everything's just fine. I just need you to stay still."

She tried to keep herself still, he could see that she tried, but her legs kicked out as she let out another yell in pain as Carlos worked on getting the bullet out. Tears leaked from her eyes, though Luke noticed that she was losing focus again.

"Carlos..." he said, worry heavy in his tone.

"I've got it, Luke," the doctor replied, his accent heavy as he concentrated. It was shortly after that he removed the tool from Clementine's wound, a bloody, metal object held in the tweezers. He placed it down on a cloth, Luke glancing down at Clementine who still had her eyes slightly open, her breathing heavy. Though, eventually her eyes shut once again, Carlos stepping closer to look at her as well.

"She's just passed out again," he said, grabbing a needle and thread as he started to stitch up the wound in her side.

"She'll be alright?"

"I've gotten the bullet out, and once I stitch her arm up, I think she should be fine. I would still keep an eye on her, though."

Luke nodded his head, relaxing his hold on Clementine a little as Carlos finished with the bullet wound and moved on to her arm. He pushed up her sleeve, taking a few moments to look at the bite.

"What do you think?" Luke asked, Carlos shaking his head.

"It's hard to tell, it could be a dog bite," he said before grabbing the needle and thread once again.

"Well, if she really was bitten, you think all this trauma would have killed her already after being in the woods for how long she was," Luke commented, watching Clementine closely in case she woke up again.

"I would still keep an eye on her," Carlos said, "Put her in your room, as you said. We will know if she is telling the truth in the morning, though I am not pleased with the idea of her being so close to the group when she could be bitten."

"Well, what do you want me to do, put her in the shed?"

"It would be the safest place," Carlos replied as he finished up with the last stitch in her arm, cutting the thread as he examined the wound once again.

"For who?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes slightly, he let out a small sigh through his nose, "I'll sit out all night in the hallway if that's what it takes, but I don't feel comfortable lockin' her in the shed after we did this to her."

"_We_ didn't do this to her," Carlos said, "Nick was the one who shot her. I don't agree with shooting children, but Rebecca could be right. There is a chance that we just wasted our already low medical supplies on a walker."

"We had to do something..." Luke said, crossing his arms as Carlos finished bandaging up her arm before putting another bandage on the wound at her side. He didn't say anything else as he walked towards the sink in the kitchen to wash his hands.

"From how things are looking now, I say she'll be fine," Carlos said, glancing back at Luke. "If you still plan on keeping her inside the cabin, then I would suggest you get her in your room quickly."

"Yeah, I got it," Luke said, his tone a little harsh as he carefully picked Clementine up from the table. He carried her out into the living room, where Rebecca and Alvin were sitting. Rebecca shot the both of them a look, but didn't say anything to him as Luke approached the stairs.

"How is she?" Pete asked, stepping forward. Luke turned to look at him, adjusting Clementine a little in his arms.

"Carlos says she'll be fine," he said, "I'm gonna keep her in my room for the night, I'll stay outside in case I hear anything." He glanced at Nick, who was standing near by. He looked away, shaking his head slightly, but didn't say anything.

Luke turned and carried Clementine upstairs, hearing Rebecca tell the rest of the group how stupid the decision was. He glanced down at the kid in his arms.

_I hope I'm making a mistake..._

* * *

><p>The first thing that ran through Clementine's mind was to ask how Christa had managed to find them a cabin. That was the only logical thing she could come up with so shortly after waking up again, finding herself in a room laying on a bed. Though, that idea was quickly pushed away once the memories started to come back, of the river and Sam, the dog, biting her arm.<p>

Gingerly, Clementine lifted her arm to see that it was bandaged. She attempted to sit up, but the sudden pain to her side stopped her. Wait, she had been shot, hadn't she? The girl lifted up her shirt slightly, seeing the bandage that was placed there. It felt like someone had taken a baseball bat to her side multiple times, like the inside of her skin hurt as well and not just the outside. She leaned back again, the pain subsiding to a throb once she had done so.

Her stomach was empty, her mouth dry as well. As she lay there, she could vaguely remember being held down, someone had been talking to her, but she couldn't remember what was said. That must have been when they were patching her up, a small sigh escaping her. At least they were nice enough to fix her up.

She took a glance around her, noticing that her hat was sitting on the table nearest to the bed. Clementine frowned, not liking the idea of someone taking it off her as she reached out and put it back on her head. There was some light coming from the window behind the curtain that was hung, it had been pretty dark the last time she was awake. Clementine closed her eyes again, ready to fall back asleep when she heard footfalls outside the door. Her eyes opened, Clementine watching the closed door carefully before it was opened once again.

Luke poked his head inside, a surprised look crossing his face when his gaze met hers.

"You're awake," he said, giving her a small smile. Clementine raised an eyebrow at him, noticing that he was lowering his hand from the handle of his machete on his back. He pulled a chair back inside the room, placing it down near by before sitting down.

"What happened?" Clementine asked, blinking tiredly at him.

Luke lowered his eyes down to his hands for a few seconds before looking back up at her. "We had been concerned that you were bitten, and Nick, well, something happened before and we all get a little tense when someone appears to be bitten. He got a little worked up and when you tried to talk, he shot you."

"Oh."

Clementine didn't really say anything after that, holding her side a little. She could remember being outside the cabin, and there had been the gunshot. After that, things got a little foggy.

"Though, Carlos got you all patched up and, by the way things are looking, I think you'll be alright," Luke continued, giving her a smile.

"I...I have to go find Christa," Clementine said, trying to sit up a little, "she could still be out there."

"Well, you're not going anywhere the way you are right now," Luke said, "let yourself heal up. You can sort things out and then leave when you're ready."

Clementine didn't say anything else, she looked away as Luke stood up from the chair, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Things got a little tense when we thought you were bit, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did."

"I'm not bitten, though, am I?" Clementine replied, her tone of voice was a little harsh. She kind of felt bad for saying it like that, but it just slipped out. Luke's eyebrows pulled together as he sighed, crossing his arms.

"Nick's real sorry about what he did, he feels bad," he explained, "though, I can't make you forgive him."

Clementine chose to remain silent after that, glancing down at the bedspread for a few moments before Luke spoke up again.

"I'm going to go get you some water, and maybe I'll talk to Carlos about feeding you something," he said, he looked like he was trying to smile at her again, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you," Clementine said, watching as he closed the door behind him. She let out a small sigh, leaning back again. She knew she had to find Christa again, after everything that happened. Though, Luke was right, she wasn't going anywhere with the pain she was in. She would have to wait a bit.

Still, she wasn't happy about staying in the same house with people who wanted to leave her to die, and the one person who could have made that possible.


End file.
